New Kids
by Buttermelts112
Summary: I'm rubbish at summarys so eh just read please? :3 I'll give you a cookie D AkatsukixSakura 8D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

My spelling is kinda awful ^^'

sorry its short D: there will be more chapters, it isn't just a oneshot ^^

-------------

Sakura Haruno awoke to the sound of her mother's voice echoing through the house, the pink haired female groaned and sat upright running her pale fingers through strands of her bubblegum coloured hair. Glancing at the clock she froze, she had all but 10 minutes to get to school. And school was another 15 minutes away.

Running a brush quickly through her shoulder length hair, Sakura pelted into the bathroom, scrambling through the cabinet above her bathroom sink to try and locate her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Eventually when she had finished and had ran all the way to school at a very fast pace, Sakura arrived through the front gates, soon to be met by a mass of blond hair and blue eyes.

"_Sakura!"_

Oh joy, Ino. The most popular girl in school, and also one of her best friends. A smile crept onto Sakura's face as she glomped her friend. _"Ino pig!" _Soon giggling as a frown stretched the pretty blonde's facials.

"_Hey Sakura!"_

Soon Sakura herself was glomped by another overly hyper blond. _"Naruto."_

The female looked at the male with a angered look upon her fair face. "_Get. Off. Of. Me!"_

Naruto let go of her and pouted childishly, soon earning a giggle from the pink haired girl.

As the said people, and a few others made their way into the school looks of jealousy and also hatred were flashed at the group,probably the hatred was mostly caused by Ino and her followers making their lives a living hell.

Sakura wasn't the sort to pick on people, but if somebody decided they had something to say about her, she'd soon make sure they were whimpering in pain and begging for mercy. As most of the group separated to go to their lockers, they left just Ino and Sakura at theirs. They had lockers fairly near to one anothers. Ino was in the middle of bitching about some girl called Karin, but Sakura wasn't paying much attention, her emerald eyes were fixed on a group of teenagers around her age standing near by, they wore cloaks of a strange kind and looked sort of like criminals would.

Sakura frowned as she earned a slap on the arm from Ino, _"Are you even paying ANY attention to what I've been saying for the past 5 minutes, all you seem tyo be doing is staring at that group of freaky new kids." _Sakura waved this off and checked her schedule, hoping she wouldn't have to put up with Ino's constant moaning for the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold- Sakura's inner ^^**

_Italics- Somebody's thoughts_

"_Italics"- Somebody speaking_

Sorry if its no good, I'm new to writing stories ^^'

-------

Luckily, Sakura's next class was history with Iruka, and Ino had maths with Kurenai. Stealing once last glance at the strange looking new people Sakura made her way to her class; not wanting to be late for once.

Seating herself down on a chair at the far end of the room, Sakura took out her equipment for the lesson placing it just down beside her. It wasn't because nobody liked her that she always had a spare seat next to her, it was mostly because she wanted to be alone; everybody asked to sit next to her in nearly every lesson, so sometimes she got a little fed up of all this attention.

Noise filled the room as the students began to chatter away eagerly, enjoying their free time before Iruka would arrive. As the stern teacher entered the room full of hyper teenagers he sighed and slapped a random ruler against the teachers desk.

"_Quiet please class, and we shall begin. Please take out your textbooks and read page 43." _Sakura ran a steady hand through her cropped hair before settling her sea green eyes on the page.

Soon the noise started up again, only to die down once more at the sound of an opening door, this always happened whenever the door was opened the students would gawk to see whoever it was.

_Oh, it's a few of the new students. _Sakura thought to herself silently, gazing at the 3 who had entered the room. One of the male's had short ,messy red hair and a calm expression on his facials. Another, possessed raven coloured hair tied in a ponytail low on his back, and dark eyes. And Last but not least, the third, male? She wasn't to sure, he/she had blond locks, tied in a weird looking ponytail with a clump of hair covering his right eye, which seemed to be a sky blue colouring.

**Ooft they are smokin'. **_Shut up. _**Hey, only 'cause you agree with me. **_Hm._

Engrossed in a battle with her inner self, Sakura failed to notice that Iruka had ordered the blond to take a seat next to her. "_Hello, un." _Not hearing the blond speak to her, Sakura just carried on with the argument she was having in her mind. _"I said hello,yeah." _

Now hearing him, Sakura whipped her neck round to face him ,she had realised that he was a he by the tone of his voice, her eyes widening as his face remained only inches away from hers, as from peering at her to see if she was actually alive. _"Oh! h-hello.." _With that, a tint of rosy pink flushed onto her cheeks, making her turn to the front again to see what Iruka was chatting about now, obviously something boring, as she soon felt herself drifting off into her own little world, her small skull resting on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I'd be updating tomorrow instead of tonight, but I've been a good little muffin and earned myself another hour on the computer which has Microsoft word on ^^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

"_Hey, wake up, yeah."_

Sakura opened her eyes groggily to the sound of a voice and somebody poking her repeatedly in the arm, realising she had slept way through the end of first period. She also realised the person who woke her was of course the blond who she had yet to catch the name of.

"_Huh? What?"_

The bubblegum haired female gave a confused look to the male, and then quite randomly poked him in the eye, ha that would teach him to wake her up.

"_Ouch, what the fuck was that for, yeah?"_

Rolling her emerald eyes gently, she gave a small giggle, whilst sticking her tongue out at the confused male before her. _"Next time, don't poke me. What is your name anyway?"_

"_Deidara." _Sakura raised a slender eyebrow, another soft giggle escaping her rosy lips. Pushing him out the way slightly, she managed to slip out of the tight desk space making her way to her next class, which she was obviously late for. Stopping abruptly in the middle of the hallway, Sakura had an idea; whilst a sly smile spread over her lips, she made her way round the back of the school. Plopping herself down to lean against a solemn oak tree. Skipping class was good.

**Hey, stupid, you know your going to get caught. **_Yeah yeah, whatever. _**I don't fancy spending detention with you if you get caught. **_Well fuck off then. It's pretty simple. _**Humph.**

"_Ah Deidara look who we have here, it's your little girlfriend from History skipping class!" _Sakura snapped up her head, only to see the 3 guys from her first lesson, who's names she eventually learned were Sasori, Itachi and of course Deidara.

"_She's not my girlfriend baka!" _The rosy tint escaped onto her cheeks before she could stop it, making the girl drop her head ever so suddenly to stare at the ground.

Sasori sniggered and Itachi full on laughed as Deidara kicked the ground with his trainer. Soon the to laughing goons walked off to find their gang, leaving the two blushing teenagers alone. Deidara shoved his hands in his pockets awquardly whilst Sakura stared at the ground blushing furiously. She didn't know why he had this affect on her, sure he was attractive... but that didn't mean anything at all, all of Deidara's friends were attractive, well most of them anyway…

As the blond plonked himself down next to her, Sakura had gotten even redder, if that was even possible at the current moment seeing as she was as red as a tomato.

"_Urm...hey...D-deidara..."_Smacking herself in the forehead mentally, she sounded as bad as Hinata when she stuttered, only he had that affect on her though. Maybe…Just maybe she may have grown to like him, even if they had only known each other for a day. She was just so helplessly attracted to the male.


End file.
